equestrian_civil_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Falls Campaign
The Rainbow Falls Campaign (commonly referred to as simply "Rainbow Falls" or simpler still "Falls") was a Midnight-initiated attack campaign against the titular Rainbow Falls. The location, due to it's isolation, was a prime placement for the Solar Accord fortress it was home to. The Solar Accord fortress (dubbed "Five Falls Fort") was a multi-purpose facility. It functioned as a military base, airfield, hospital, launching facility, and a fallback position for Solar Accord VIPs in the event of emergency. The complex itself was nigh-impenetrable due to the ravine surrounding it, only able to be reached via retractable Laser Bridges and through air approaches. The fortress was heavily defended, and was the main staging ground for the Solar Accord Air Force. The Midnight attacked the base for two reasons. One was due to the heavy impact it had on the Solar Accord war effort, and the other was due to it's history. The facility was once a Midnight installation in the Dimensional War, staffed by soldiers cut off from central headquarters at the then-budding Everfree City. Surrounded and pounded relentlessly by Exodus forces, the Midnight forces remained strong but deteriorated quickly, using the wreck of their crashed Warship as a staging base for their defense. Of the thousands of soldiers stationed at the facility during the Dimensional War, but one survived the entire ordeal and was recorded in Midnight history as "Bellator Infinitum," or "Infinite Warrior." The base was then abandoned, but the Solar Accord's early forces commandeered it in secret and began transforming it into the new base. The attack by Midnight forces went extremely poorly, with the Midnight losing countless forces without even getting close to the base. Despite pressure from the Tenth Act, Emperor Union Strike refused to withdraw forces. Rather he put them on the defensive, awaiting new orders while preventing the enemy from advancing back towards the coast in the direction the Midnight from attacking from, the East. This campaign did not last as long as the tragic "Manehattan Campaign," but was just as bloody. However in time the Midnight began fielding a new breed of Supremacy-based units including new "Herald" line of aircraft and "Educator" bombardment vehicles. With the combined might of these units, the Midnight began to make progress against the base but still could not claim it or even land forces within it's degrading walls. This led to the Midnight launching their first "All-Seer" spy satellite in order to properly visualise enemy positions. Realising the ground infantry would never get close, the Midnight opted for a new approach by using the new "MAD MK3 - CARVR" and SABR units to scale the cliff walls from within the ravine, possibly catching the enemy off-guard and unable to utilise their long-range bombardment against the attackers. This plan was a success, though the Midnight wanted to show the world that they would never stop striving to annihilate their foes. This was a coincidence with physical affairs as the Solar Accord deployed the "Aurapus", a gigantic organic/Magestone hybrid flying unit that could cast giant Magical bolts at foes and enter orbit without consequence. The beast began to attack the forces invading the fortress, invoking the Midnight to initiate "Project Aquilon," releasing their own squid-like flying creature into the battlefield. The Midnight's own creation (the work of CALVIN and Sector 115's new Auroran Empire defector scientists) rose majestically from the Royal Sea to combat it's foe. As the giant octopus-like beings clashed with Magic and bodies, the Midnight was able to capture the city. In the aftermath while the creatures still fought the Midnight were able to land units on the being, with a squad of Apostles volunteering to board the Aurapus and sabotage it. In doing so they dislodged the Floatstone keeping the enemy creature aloft and stable, allowing the Aquilon to more easily force it towards the ground. The enemy creature hit the ground with such violent force it caused a small tremor, with Midnight forces on the ground finishing it off. The campaign was marked as "over" and the Midnight had emerged victorious.